My Dark Angel
by DarkCrimsonFlame3
Summary: What if Lilith grew to hate men after the garden of Eden and so she set her sights on a new victim? Possibly the same victim who is trying to kill her? Warning: Girl/Girl


_This is a character I made up for a roleplaying cult I am in on another website. Her name is Ariel and she is the daughter of Gabriel. Her only goal in life is to kill Lilith so she goes down to fight her and well... this happens... _

_I only wrote this for my friends lol but I thought others may want to read also! Enjoy!_

**My Dark Angel:**

Lilith stared across at Ariel, her lip was bleeding, but other than that she looked okay. But internally she was bleeding and ready to die. Her vision blurred slightly but she staggered forward. "You little bitch, you come down here asking for a fight that I am not even ready for and you expect me to die?" She paused to spit out some blood in her mouth. "Sadly you will be the one instead." With that said Lilith lunged forward and bit down on Ariel's neck. The angel who was not all that better either, screamed and fell back, Lilith landing on top of her. As Lilith drank her blood she started to heal and with one last gulp she pulled back, her mouth covered in Ariel's blood. Ariel stared up at Lilith in shock and pain.

"Oh my sweet little angel, did you not realize that I use your blood as a healer?" She purred and ran her fingers across the side of Ariel's face. Flames were all around them, the ground was covered in bones of the dead which made it rather uncomfortable for Ariel. "Are you ready to give up now? Because I will send you back to your little piece of heaven in one piece if you do." Lilith whispered.

A minute had passed without a word from either of them. "Come on, I don't have all--- ah!" Lilith screamed in pain when she felt the burn of Ariel's staff against her shoulder. "Oh now you're going to get it!" But Ariel had already sat up and pushed Lilith off of her. Lilith pulled out her glowing green blade and charged at Ariel with fire in her eyes. Ariel side stepped Lilith's blade and smacked her staff against Lilith's back, she screamed in pain again and almost fell over. Ariel twirled it and waited for Lilith to turn around again.

"You just don't know when you give up angel... do you?" Lilith whispered and turned around, her hands were covered in a black fire and she clasped them together over her head. "I summon the hell hounds!" She shouted and pushed her hands out towards Ariel, just as she did 4 giant dogs came leaping out of them and right at Ariel.

Ariel pulled out her sword and shoved it into the first dog's mouth when it tried to take a bite at her. She jumped up and landed on its head as the other 2 leaped at her from both sides. Ariel ducked and listened as they smashed their heads together, at that same moment she stabbed her sword into the air, skewering both in the head.

X-X

A few hours had passed and Ariel was growing weak, Lilith kept throwing monsters at her left and right and as much as she kept killing them off she was never able to get to Lilith.

Lilith stood proudly in her spot; her hands finally died down and went back to normal. She walked over to the weak angel who was leaning on her staff panting and took her by the throat. "Ready to die now?" She asked with a smirk. But Ariel just choked out, "No."

Lilith took in a deep breath of annoyance. "I got to give it to you, my little angel, that staff of yours is pretty dangerous, you dissolved half the monsters just by touching them with it but now your power is weak, isn't it." Ariel couldn't speak, her face was turning a tint of blue but Lilith kept going on. "Though you know you can't defeat me with it, you know there is a special way, don't you?" Ariel just choked in response.

"Too bad you won't be able to use it!" She laughed and threw Ariel against a giant rock. Ariel gasped in pain and clutched her throat, trying to gain back breath.

"You--- think--- you are all that, Lilith." Ariel whispered hoarsely and glared up at her. "But you're really not." Just as she said that rings appeared around Lilith.

"No... no, you couldn't have!!!" Lilith shouted in panic and looked around at the rings forming.

"Yes, yes I did." Ariel whispered and the rings squeezed Lilith's body, trapping it like a rope. Lilith started to scream as they burned through her skin, marking it in all different designs over her body. "I'LL GET YOUR FOR THIS!!!!" Lilith screeched and stared into Ariel's eyes through the smoke coming from her skin. Ariel got up and started to speak as fast as she could the spell in which to finally end this all but Lilith had over plans. "Wait! Stop PLEASE!" She screamed but Ariel did not listen so Lilith finally shouted. "There is another way to open the door!!!!" Ariel stopped and stared at Lilith. "When I am so close to killing you now, do you really think I will free you?" Lilith tilted her head to the side and cracked her burning neck. "I know, it sounds insane but you must listen to me, those angels... they LIED to you!" She looked into Ariel's eyes. "They sent you down here to die! They don't expect you to come back! Believe me! They do it every 10 000 years!" Ariel's eyes grew wide, she was buying it. Lilith kept going. "They don't want you to open that door, why would they!? It would destroy all four worlds! Do you really think they want that? All the hard work they'll have to do to rebuild it!" Ariel nodded. "So... so if I free you... you will let me go?" Lilith nodded quickly. "I swear on the.... bible... I'll let you go!" Ariel whispered a few words and the rings disappeared. Lilith fell to the ground panting and Ariel kneeled down next to her. "I am sorry for all this, but thank you for telling me the truth." Ariel said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lilith remained quiet but her body was shaking. "Are you okay, Lilith?" Ariel asked and put away her sword so she could help her. Lilith's body shook harder before she burst out laughing.

"You-You actually bought that!? Oh my god, you are too trusting!" Lilith said in-between laughs. Ariel just froze. "B-Bought what? You were telling the truth... weren't you?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Lilith laughed harder, clutching her sides. "Oh god, you just made my life!" Suddenly she was on top of Ariel, in-between her legs. "Sadly I'm going to have to take yours now..." She said as she eyes scanned over Ariel's form. "If I knew it was going to be this easy to kill you, i would have done it a long time ago..." She ran her hands over Ariel's form and cooed. "My poor poor angel, so innocent... so trusting... god I want to drink you." Lilith snapped her sharp teeth at her and she shivered and tried to push Lilith's hands away. "You have yet to kill me so I can still fight back---"Ariel tried to say but Lilith pinned her arms down. "What was that you were saying?" Lilith asked with a dark smile on her lips. Ariel just struggled but the fallen angel was much stronger. "You know, my angel, this is a rather interesting position, wouldn't you say?" But Ariel just looked at her strangely. "Oh yah! You're a virgin!" She started to laugh and Ariel just growled then bucked up. Lilith was not expecting this and fell off her. Ariel rolled over and started to crawl away but Lilith grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back. "I wonder what you taste like, angel." But Ariel kicked her in the face. "Erg!" Lilith rolled away clutch her face and Ariel crawled away faster, trying to get to her staff. But Lilith did not give up, right when Ariel was about an inch away Lilith jumped on her and rolled her away from her staff. "Not so fast!" She shouted and rolled so Ariel was on top but on her back and Lilith had her arms and legs tightly around her body. Lilith growled and bit down on Ariel's neck, forcing her to stop fighting. Lilith slid so she was now on top and hovered over the shocked angel. "Before I kill you I think I will torture you due to all the pain you caused me." She snarled and ripped down Ariel's pants. Ariel screamed but Lilith put a hand over her mouth. Snakes slithered out from the bones and wrapped around Ariel's arms and legs, tying her down. Lilith kept her eyes on the angel as she ran her fingers up and down her slit, making the angel squeal and squirm around in panic. "Tut tut tut, no squirming or I'll cause pain." Lilith whispered and shoved two of her fingers into Ariel's pussy. Ariel screamed into her hand and arched her back, tears formed in her eyes and she started to shout pleads of mercy but Lilith was having too much fun. She slid the fingers out and Ariel stared to calm down but then she shoved them back in, loving the sounds Ariel made every time the fingers hit her hymen, it was so close to breaking but Lilith would not let it go that easily. "You want me to break it? Make you lose your precious gift that all angel's hold onto?" Lilith purred, Ariel squeeze her eyes shut and nodded quickly. The pain was too much; she couldn't take the pressure anymore. Lilith hummed and got into a better position before shoving her fingers all the way up Ariel's pussy, breaking the hymen in the process. Ariel screamed loudly, even the hand could not stop the sounds she was making. Lilith started to slide her fingers in and out of her pussy. Ariel cried out in pain every time but her body was starting to enjoy it as her pussy was starting to dip. Lilith pulled out and uncovered Ariel's mouth. "STOP IT PLEASE!-----" She tried to scream but gasped when Lilith started to rub her clit rather quickly. Her legs jerked and she let out a moan. Lilith grinned darkly and pushed one finger into her pussy again and heard the angel cry out but this time not out of pain. "You like this don't you?" Lilith whispered but the angel did not reply. "Tell me!" She said louder and rubbed faster. Ariel's cheeks were red and she kept her mouth open as if she was screaming. But no answer came out so Lilith bent down and began to suck on her clit, her tongue played around it, swirling and flicking. Ariel screamed and clamped her legs around Lilith's head. "YES I LOVE IT!" Lilith moved down and pushed her tongue into Ariel's pussy a few times before sitting back up and moving back to finger fucking as she licked her lips. "Angel... you truly are heavenly." Lilith admitted since she longed for her taste once again but decided that Ariel was going through enough.

Her fingers moved faster and she slid a hand up Ariel's shirt and started to rub her nibbles. Ariel cried out in pleasure and started to feel something building up inside her, as if she was going to explode. She started to scream louder and Lilith ripped open her shirt. "N-No PLEASSSSEEEE!!!" Ariel screamed when she felt Lilith's lips around her nipple and a hand on the other one. "Scream my name, angel, scream it loud." Lilith ordered then went back to sucking her nipple, hard. Three fingers were now inside Ariel and her legs were positioned upwards so Lilith could get to her special spot.

Ariel couldn't take it anymore, her finger nails dug into her palms and she tried to bite down on her tongue but it was too strong. The build up finally released all over Lilith's hand and Ariel screamed at the top of her lungs. "LILITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Finally when Ariel started to calm down Lilith licked he fingers clean and stood up. Instantly, Ariel curled into a ball, cum covered the ground where she lay and Lilith could still hear her moaning and panting softly. "I think... I think I won't kill you... my pet."

That was the last thing Ariel heard before her world turned black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So if you guys like it just let me know and I'll keep posting the stories I make up to follow this one!_


End file.
